Tommyrod
Tommyrod, commonly referred to as “'Tommy'”, was one of the Sous Chefs of the Bishokukai. With an insectile appearance complete with wings, Tommyrod cultivated “parasite bugs” under his skin to deploy at his will. He was the first Bishokukai member and Sous Chef to seriously fight Toriko without using a GT Robo. Tommyrod was one of the first Bishokukai members that, as explained by Alfaro, were capable of entering the Gourmet World without use of a GT Robo prior to the organization's rise in power.[1] Tommyrod meets his end at the hands of the Heavenly KingSunny in a fierce battle during the Bishokukai's mass invasion of Cooking Fest. He died without regret, having enjoyed his final battle; respecting his opponent to the fullest.[2] Appearance Tommyrod was of lean build (although this is partly an illusion), and a bug-like appearance complete with cockroach-like wings. He sports a bob cut hairstyle with a pink pigment. Tommyrod had large compact eyes with black pupils, no visible nose, and appeared to wear red lipstick. His large lips conceal a retractable set of deadly razor sharp fangs. He wore a navy blue polka dotted shirt dotted punk, a light purple veil around his waist, and pink pants. Tommyrod also wore a numbers of rings around his arms and legs which bound the size of his muscles. When he removes them, his muscles swelled up to their true size, making him a muscle bound giant capable of towering over even Toriko. Personality Like most other Bishokukai members, Tommyrod has a very cruel and ruthless personality and loves killing. He kills everything in his way, even if it is irrelevant to his mission. He had no hesitation in killing the parents of a baby Wall Penguin for no reason other than annoyance, or the other Bishokuya present in Ice Hell, and is even willing to kill fellow Bishokukai if they prove to be a burden. He also has a reputation for being extremely efficient in his job, killing anyone who poses even the most miniscule potential threat to accomplishing his goals. He will not react to taunts and is emotionless to the point where Toriko likens his emotional state to that of an insect. He has a hatred of pesticides and admits to having trouble controlling himself in the presence of such. Despite all his negative traits, in his final moments he managed to prove that he was capable of showing his opponent sincere respect and showed no genuine anger or hatred when he is slain by Sunny to the point where he admits to having fun whilst battling him, a stark contrast to his behavior during his near death battle in Ice Hell, where he was driven into an extremely agitated state by Toriko's assault. Powers and Abilities As a Sous Chef of the Bishokukai, Tommyrod was extremely powerful and able to enter the Gourmet World.[1] Proof of his survival skills is the fact that he effortlessly sustained the freezing cold of Ice Hell through shivering. He was the first Bishokukai - and character in the series - to defeat Toriko in actual combat, although Toriko was weaken by several handicaps like fighting several high capture insects and combating in frozen area without a Lighter Suit and Tommyrod had lost an arm in that fight. Despite his seemingly frail form, he was more dangerous than the insects he stored in his body. He has shown incredible reflexes and speed, creating multiple afterimages of himself and avoiding several attacks from Toriko andSunny, as well as deceptively immense brawn, increased when he removes his bracelets, which allowed him to send Toriko flying a considerable distance with just one punch. However, his main strength lies in the nearly inexhaustible stamina he is endowed with. Not only was he never seen fatigued after fighting for long and sustaining serious injuries, but also he could spawn hundreds of insects despite each of them requiring the same energy expenditure as a triathlon. He could keep on fighting after being stabbed several times without even slowing down or growing weaker, showcasing amazing tolerance to pain. Tommyrod's body has undergone insect-like mutations through unknown means, the most striking being his wings similar to those of a cockroach. They enabled him to fly and move at remarkable speed and were shown to be rather sturdy, as they withstood extremely low temperatures. After his Gourmet Cells evolved, the wings had become more durable, blocking Sunny's Hair Spit with ease. Moreover, in his mouth was concealed a set of razor-sharp fangs which could deal severe damage to the opponent. However, Tommyrod used to keep them retracted in order for his insects to get out of his mouth without dying. He also had large clusters of nerve cells stored in every part of his body, which allowed him to control his body even when injured. This also makes him very difficult to paralyze with Knocking. With his ganglions, Tommyrod could even move a detached limb, the Capture Level of his left arm being no less than 200. Furthermore, he had eyes going beyond the level of compound, with each having one million individual lenses; he could use them to see even the smallest object, such as Sunny's feelers. Like Coco, he could see even the weaker electromagnetic waves. Finally, his build was heavily altered to make him look slimmer, but he can revert to his original form: when removing the set of rings he kept around his arms, waist, and legs, Tommy's muscles and body grew to nearly double his own size, making him faster and much more physically powerful. Hunting Method Tommyrod preferred to use his insects to capture his prey. He admitted that the only reason he used his insects to fight was because fighting by himself was too much of a pain. He will only fight himself when against a tough opponent, or if his bugs are utterly useless against his target. Intimidation Tommyrod's intimidation took the form of a demonic octopus-like being with a vein-filled, pulsing head. The color of his intimidation aura is blue. Insect Production Tommyrod had the ability to store and hatch insects inside his body. He originally had approximately 10,000 parasitic eggs, which he hatched in his esophagus before sending out, through his mouth. He spent 1,500 kilo calories for each and because of this he could not produce more than somewhere around 1,000 insects without recharging his energy. The bugs' capture levels ranged from very weak to some in the 40s, with 44 being the highest seen, aside from the Parasite Emperor. He could control any bug, as long as he has it in his stomach. Tommyrod could also fire off the broken eggs, which explode on impact, like bullets by heating up his breath through shivering and spitting them out. He normally used this heat energy to cause the insect eggs inside him to hatch. When fired in clusters, they could easily obliterate a man's arm. After recovering from his wounds, he demonstrated the ability to hatch insects with higher capture levels, with some even coming from the Gourmet World, due to his Gourmet Cells having evolved. Techniques *'Wing Shield' (ウイングシールド Uingu Shīrudo): Tommyrod hardens his wings and bends them to his front in order to block attacks. He was only seen using this technique to counter Sunny's Hair Spit. *'Egg Bomb Storm' (ボム工ッグストーム Bomu Kōggu Sutōmu): Tommyrod fires a barrage of hot and explosive insect eggs in multiple directions. List of Insects Jam Grasshopper Gero ZouMushi Armor-Hoihoi Rock Bee Bomb Bug Detonation Bug Jongal Stag Beetle Gamura Mosquito Butterfly Worm Glass Bee Parasite Emperor Wicked Dung Fly Giant Parasite Sticky Beast Bug History Century Soup Arc Tommyrod made an appearance emerging from the Tundra Dragon's corpse during the Ice Hell arc. He subsequently entered the ice cave with Barrygamonand Bogie Woods. Tommyrod approaches Toriko's group, assaulting it with an array of bugs before killing a baby Wall Penguin's parents, significantly angering Toriko. He then engages in a one-on-one match against Toriko, while Barrygamon and Bogie fight against Match and Takimaru respectively. During his fight, Tommyrod attacks Toriko with a vast number of dangerous insects, seemingly overwhelming him before discovering that they were countered by the phytoncide emitted by Toriko's Gourmet Cells. Tommy then proceeds to engage Toriko directly, using shivering to blast bullets of hot insect eggs at him and his fangs to injure Toriko directly, ripping off parts of his left arm piece by piece. After eliminating Toriko's left arm and significantly injuring his right, he expresses his respect to Toriko by removing his armbands, significantly increasing the amount of strength he is able to use. Tommy then proceeds to slug Toriko with his fists, before losing his right arm to Toriko's Leg Knife and sections of his chest to Toriko's Leg Fork. Interrupted at the last minute byTeppei, an enraged Tommy attempts to attack, but is quickly immobilized by the Saiseiya's Knocking. With the last of his energy, Tommyrod unleashes his Parasite Emperor, telling it to run amok before losing consciousness and being rescued by Alfaro.[3][4][5] Meteor Garlic Arc Around seven months later, at the Bishokukai Dining Kitchen which Nicenycame on a visit, Tommyrod was shown to have made a full recovery, and has stated that he is storing even stronger insects in his body, demonstrating an improvement in his Gourmet Cells and wanting to a rematch against Toriko. Tommyrod was seen sitting on a edge at the front lines, in the headquarters of the Bishokukai that resides in the Gourmet World, to see the president of IGOfor the first time arriving and stating that he looks old. When he was about to attack alongside his fellow Bishokukai members, they were stopped by Midora as he appear behind them.[6] Cooking Festival Arc Tommyrod was seen alongside Starjun, Grinpatch, Limon, Elg, Chiyo leaving the Gourmet World. His right arm seems to be back to its original shape and form. He is then seen intercepting Sunny from saving Komatsu by using a new species of insect beast hosted inside his body to cut the Heavenly King's strong hair. He then faces off against Sunny using the many powerful bugs in his arsenal, along with his newest monstrosity, the Giant Parasites which greatly disgusted the Heavenly King.[7] An intense battle soon ensued with both showing the abilities to the fullest, but when it became clear he did not stand a chance, Sunny unleashed his trump card, his " Satan Hair" which quickly devoured many of Tommyrod's insects. Tommyrod then realized Sunny true power and so took off his wristbands to unleash his full powered form. The two then intensely faced off with Sunny even managing to cut off Tommyrod's left arm. The battle became more and more brutal, and as it turned out Tommyrod's severed arm managed to enter the fight and grab a hold of Sunny thanks to Tommy's unique nerve ganglions, but at the same time, Sunny managed to immobilize Tommyrod as well by using his severed hair, placing the two in a face off. Sunny then warned Tommy that the minute his paralysis wore off and his arm was devoured by his "Satan Hair" it'd be the moment that the fate of their match would be decided.[8]Once Tommy's severed arm was devoured by Sunny's hair and the effects of the paralysis wore off, both quickly lunged at each other dealing fast and powerful blows that gravely damaged both their bodies. During the fight there appeared to be no genuine hatred or malice, both seemingly fighting like animals for the right to survive, but in the end Sunny gained the upper hand when his "Satan Hair" pierced numerous holes in Tommy's back, Sunny then ensnared his hair around Tommyrod's body and respectfully bid him farewell, Tommyrod then calmly replied with a smile and equal respect to his opponent and said his final words and died without regrets. He was then completely eaten by the "Satan Hair" and not a trace of his being remained. Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization